Light and Dark
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: Absentmindedly, Ben raised a hand to his lips. She might not have left him with a physical scar from their battle, but the wound to his heart and his dignity was deep. Rey had betrayed him, and for that he should destroy her. So why didn't he hate her the way he was supposed to? (Sequel to "Good and Evil")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Welcome to the first chapter of "Light and Dark," the sequel to my story "Good and Evil."**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Not-So-Hopeless Romantic: I'm so glad you like my writing! That means a lot to hear :)**

**icy-rain499: I'd love to hear your predictions for what's going to happen next!**

**Melanie Artis Wuertzer: I'm so happy that you liked my first version of this story, and am so grateful you decided to read the new one!**

**jsummd: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like the sequel!**

**angelintraining118: As requested, here's the sequel! I hope you like it just as much as the first part!**

* * *

_In her dream, Rey stood by the edge of the cliff, watching the battle unfold before her. _

_She saw herself, being backed up towards the chasm that had opened up. _

_She saw Ben, his lightsaber pressed against her own, but with no intent to hurt her. _

"_You need a teacher," He told her. "I can show you the ways of the Force."_

_Rey watched her past self as her eyes widened with realization. _

"_The Force," She had whispered, almost inaudibly, before closing her eyes. _

_Rey studied Ben's face, the face she knew she had been unable to see at the time of the encounter with her eyes closed. _

_In that moment, he looked so innocent, so hopeful. He wanted so desperately for her to say yes, for her to join him. He wanted to not be alone._

_When Rey opened her eyes, he met them with his own._

_And then she had kissed him._

_The kiss, to him, was the answer he wanted to hear. _

"_Don't do it," Rey found herself screaming at her past self. _

_But it never worked. _

_As she watched, her past self pulled away, before knocking Ben out with the hilt of her lightsaber. _

_The last thing she saw was the hurt and betrayal on his face, before everything faded to black._

* * *

In her hut on Luke's island, Rey stirred from her sleep, pulled back to consciousness by the light hitting her eyes… and by something else of a different nature entirely. She slowly sat up, in an attempt to shake off the drowsiness that clung to her.

Ben sat perfectly still in his chair, as a small droid continued its work on the injuries he had obtained while escaping the collapsing Starkiller Base. It was then that he began to feel something. A pull.

Rey wiped the last traces of sleep from her eyes, and the pull became stronger. She didn't know what it was. But it was growing, stronger and stronger. She felt a presence. Not hers, not Luke's, not even Chewie's. But someone else's. She froze.

At that moment, Ben too became aware of a presence that did not belong to anyone on his ship. He waved the droid away, transfixed by the feeling, the pull.

The two stared into their respective distances, each holding their breath, waiting. Something was going to happen. But neither of them quite knew what.

Rey turned her head. Ben turned his. And suddenly, somehow, their eyes met across time and space. They could see one another, clear as day.

Neither of them broke eye contact, each wondering how it was possible.

It took a minute for Rey to come to her senses, grabbing her blaster and pulling the trigger.

_He had to be here for revenge, to make her pay for what she did, for her betrayal._

Ben lurched back in his chair, clutching a hand to his stomach. When he pulled it away, he expected to find blood, but there was nothing. She wasn't actually there, and therefore neither was the wound. When he looked up, she was gone.

_Did she really want to kill him?_

Rey blinked, and her enemy had disappeared. There was only empty space, and a new hole in the wall from discharging her blaster.

Confused and panicked, she stumbled to her feet and left the hut, needing fresh air. If she thought that would clear her head, she was wrong.

Ben jumped from his chair, pacing rapidly to the door and skidding out into the hallway.

All he could see was a retreating cleaning droid who had probably learned before what he was capable of when upset.

Then he felt it again, the pull - he turned around and there she was, seething with anger and giving him a glare so powerful it couldn't be just a figment of his imagination.

No, this was the real Rey. Somehow.

No longer afraid, Rey felt the anger rise up inside of her as Ben appeared before her once more. Despite her feelings for him, he had killed Han Solo, a fact that she needed to remind herself of.

The anger only increased as he threw up his hand, voice resonating with the power of the force, and issued a command.

"You will bring Luke Skywalker to me," He ordered.

Rey remained where she was. She was too strong for that now.

What had once been an overwhelming tidal wave of power that wrested away her control was now a puddle lapping at her toes, practically begging to be obeyed with no ability to follow through.

Ben withdrew his hand, instead looking her up and down.

"You're not doing this, the effort would kill you," He stated. He glanced backwards down the hallway, before moving his eyes back to her face. "Can you see my surroundings?"

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Rey finally lashed out.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" She told him angrily.

_Or maybe it will be you that pays for what you did to him, _a voice inside her head whispered.

"I can't see yours," He continued, unfazed by the threat. "Just you. No… this is something else."

Rey turned suddenly as a door to the adjacent hut opened and Luke emerged. She turned back to Ben, needing to know what he could see. Who he could see.

"Luke," She heard him say, as the connection began to fade.

Luke gestured to the scene in front of her.

"What's that about?"

Rey turned back around, but Ben was gone. Instead, Luke was referring to the strange looking creatures who were fussing over the hole in her hut wall.

She turned back to Luke, heart pounding. But if she knew one thing, it was best not to disclose this. Not before she knew what it meant.

"I was cleaning my blaster. It went off."

* * *

Ben sat alone, contemplating his conversation with Rey.

The scavenger, he corrected himself. She is nobody to me. She means nothing.

Oddly enough, he was having a significant amount of trouble convincing himself of that fact.

Absentmindedly, he raised a hand to his lips.

She might not have left him with a physical scar from their battle, but the wound to his heart and his dignity was deep.

Rey had betrayed him, and for that he should destroy her.

_So why didn't he hate her the way he was supposed to?_

It was clear she had no lack of animosity towards him. She had even fired a blaster at him, a shot that would have no doubt left him seriously injured if not dead.

And yet, he had a feeling that her reaction had been spurred by fear rather than hate.

The anger had come later, after the shot, when she remembered what he had done to his father… and her father-figure.

No, she didn't hate him. And he didn't hate her either.

_Where does that leave us?_

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Light and Dark." **

**Reminder, if you have not read the first installment of the trilogy, "Good and Evil," you should go back and read that first!**

* * *

Rey boarded the Falcon to find Chewie at the controls.

"Still can't reach the resistance?" Rey asked, and Chewie nodded sadly. "Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. And ask about Finn."

Chewie gave an affirmative, and Rey disembarked as quickly as she had come.

Being on the Falcon was still painful, and she was too conflicted at the moment for that space to do her any good.

The rain had turned from a mild drizzle into a downpour, with wind whipping the waves into a fury.

Rey stood under the cover of the Falcon as she watched the water crash against the shore.

Her thoughts turned to Ben, as they always seemed to do when she had nothing else to focus on.

Every day, she told herself that he was a heartless murderer.

Yet every day, her own heart told her otherwise.

Rey knew that he cared for her, or at least he had before she betrayed him.

She had used his feelings to her advantage, in order to escape, and now she was paying the price of having driven him further to the dark side.

* * *

Ben stood at a window overlooking the ongoing operations of the ship. His mind couldn't help but drift towards his interaction with Rey.

_It was purely fascination with the circumstances,_ he told himself. _Not with her. Certainly not with her._

He knew it was a lie. After all, not a moment went by when he wasn't thinking of the kiss they had shared, the feelings that had stirred inside him whenever they touched.

There was something different about her, something special, and it was destroying him.

And suddenly, he felt the pull. The same as before.

He gave himself over to it, willing it to show him Rey.

* * *

Rey felt the pull, and everything else seemed to fade away. The rain continued to fall, the waves continued to crash, but she couldn't hear them.

Just silence, filled only by the sound of her breathing.

And that of someone else.

She turned her head, and there he was again.

After a pause, he spoke first.

"Why is the force connecting us?" He asked, more desperate than he cared to sound. "You and I."

"Murderous snake," She spat in response, wanting more than anything to conceal the fact that she was relieved to see him again. "You're too late. You lost. I found Skywalker."

Ben felt his breath catch in his throat, and he was silent for a moment.

"Did he tell you what happened?" He finally asked her quietly.

Rey didn't answer, unsure if she understood what he meant.

Ben closed the distance between them, pleased to see that it was possible to do so. His voice grew louder as she didn't respond.

"The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?"

He hadn't. Rey convinced herself that she didn't care.

"I know everything I need to know about you," She insisted.

"Do you?" He tilted his head, examining her face. Rey refused to look away, despite her discomfort at the prolonged eye contact. "Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."

Rey didn't hesitate to respond, taking an assertive step forward.

"You are a monster."

She met his eyes, and suddenly that statement felt… wrong. He approached once more, closer and closer, until she could have reached out and touched him had he been there.

"Yes," He agreed quietly. "I am."

Rey stared into his eyes, which now seemed impossibly sad, impossibly conflicted.

And she couldn't help but feel the same, though she couldn't explain why.

Maybe it was the feeling of his breath on her face, or the smell what must have been cologne… but that was impossible.

She broke from his gaze, needing to remind herself of her real surroundings, that he wasn't really there. It had to be her imagination… right?

When she looked back up, she was faced with nothing but the rain and the waves. All that remained of Ben was a hint of warmth in her face and a faint smell of cologne in the air.

* * *

As Rey disappeared once more from his vision, Ben turned back to his task at hand… before realizing that his face was much damper than it had been before.

He wiped it with his glove, and came away with rainwater.

_So the connection was physical after all._

But if that was the case, why hadn't he been injured by the blaster shot?

Maybe the connection was only growing stronger - which meant that soon he might be able to follow through on his threat to destroy her.

Or, perhaps, the shot hadn't injured him because _she _didn't want to injure him.

If that was the case, Ben didn't stand a chance.

Even now, he knew there was no way he'd be able to convince himself that he wanted to hurt her.

_Especially when what he really wanted was to hold her. _

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the sequel!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Hannahburger13: Glad you're enjoying the story so much! **

* * *

Rey was trekking back to her hut when she felt it, and stopped dead in her tracks. Without looking, she spoke.

"I'd rather not do this now."

"Yeah, me too."

Rey paused, glancing down at the ground.

"Why did you hate your father…" She trailed off, for as she was speaking, she had turned to face him, only to find that Ben was shirtless.

Before she could stop herself, her eyes were taking in his form. After years of training, he was incredibly athletic.

_Incredibly attractive, _she thought instinctively, before shoving the idea aside.

She averted her eyes. "Do you have something, a cowl or something you can put on?"

Ben remained motionless, simply staring, waiting for her to continue.

Rey rolled her eyes, but decided not to be intimidated.

He was the exposed one, after all… so why did it feel like she was the more vulnerable of the two?

"Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer," As she spoke, Ben began to approach her.

Rey didn't even care that he was getting close, didn't care that he would be able to see just how emotional she was.

"You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you."

"I didn't hate him."

"Then why?" She demanded.

"Why what?" He prompted her, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why what? Say it."

"Why did you…" She could barely bring herself to say it. "Why did you kill him? I don't understand."

"No?" He asked, curious. "Your parents threw you away like garbage."

"They didn't!"

"They did," Ben told her firmly, but with a tone that was almost gentle. "But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere... in Han Solo... now in Skywalker. Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes."

Ben considered her for a minute.

"No," He countered. "He had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he feared it."

Suddenly, Rey could see it clearly in her mind. A young Ben Solo, waking up to find his Uncle Luke poised above him with his lightsaber drawn, eyes widening at the realization of what was about to happen. Ben summoned his lightsaber and blocked Luke's deadly blow, extending his other hand and using the force to collapse the hut on top of them.

As she came out of the vision, Rey was shocked. It couldn't be true.

"Liar," She told him, but her voice was quivering, filled with uncertainty.

Ben closed the distance between them, ensuring she had no choice but to meet his gaze.

"Let the past die," He advised her. "Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be."

Just like that, Rey was alone once more. And she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Rey sat motionless in her hut, having just returned from the cave. The cave where she had been certain she'd see her parents, but instead had only found mirrored versions of herself.

Soaking wet and still freezing, she draped herself in a blanket, which did little to subside the cold.

It wasn't long before she felt his presence. She glanced up and found him sitting across from her, concern etched on his features as he took in her appearance.

Rey knew she should have walked away. But she needed to talk, needed comfort, and she wouldn't get it from Luke.

And somehow she felt she might get it from him.

So before he could open his mouth, before they could fight, she began to speak

* * *

Ben watched as Rey spoke of her experience in the cave, looking truly vulnerable in a way he had never seen.

He had witnessed her pain over the death of Han Solo, yet this was different.

She was opening up, to him of all people, and he couldn't help but listen.

"I should have felt trapped or panicked," Rey said. "But I didn't. This didn't go on forever, I knew it was leading somewhere. And that, at the end, it would show me what I came to see."

Something inside him began to ache as Rey paused, a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"I thought I'd find answers here," She continued softly, heartbroken. "I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."

Rey looked down, suddenly very aware of just how hurt she sounded, how vulnerable.

_Why had she talked to him? Why hadn't she bottled this up like she had everything else?_

"You're not alone," Came his voice, firm and genuine.

Rey glanced up and met his gaze, noting the sincerity in his voice, his expression. After a brief moment of hesitation, she responded.

"Neither are you."

Ben was astounded by the warmth and what seemed almost to be affection in her tone. He found himself unable to speak, too focused on what this sensation was that he was feeling.

"It isn't too late," Rey told him quietly. No context was necessary.

They both knew what she was talking about.

Again, Ben was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Or rather, he knew that if he tried to speak he might give in to her wish, just because of the way she was looking at him, full of hope and desire and faith that he could do what she asked.

Rey could sense the conflict that still resided within Ben, but she didn't care. In that moment, all she wanted was to provide him comfort, and gain some in return.

She wanted to not be alone.

Not knowing if it was even possible, Rey slowly lifted her hand from the blankets, uncurling her fingers. She glanced down at her open palm, and back up at Ben.

It dawned on him quickly what she was asking for, but he was unsure if he could give it to her, or even if she really wanted this. He expected her, at any point, to come to her senses and withdraw her offer of companionship.

This was not the case. Instead, Rey extend her arm further, still hesitant but determined.

Ben pulled his glove off of his hand, locking eyes with Rey. Her eyes were pleading with him to try, and he realized that she needed this as much as he did.

He reached out, until his hand hovered beside hers in the air. Slowly, the two brought their fingers together, until they finally felt the warm touch of the others skin.

Rey inhaled sharply at the contact. It was small, but it was meaningful, and desperately needed.

Without her consent, more tears leaked from her eyes as she stared into Ben's, which were soulful and serious, with a hint of something far more intense.

Ben wanted to bring a hand up to her face, to wipe away her tears. He knew he could. So why was he so afraid?

Just when he had worked up the nerve, then came the visions, glimpses of the future given to each of them.

Rey saw herself and Ben, fighting together, leading the Resistance to victory.

Ben saw himself and Rey, ruling together, leading the First Order to success.

The images themselves were vague, but the notion was simple and clear; one way or another, they would be together.

As the visions faded and Rey came back into view, Ben felt a wave of relief.

She would stand with him. She would rule with him. She would be his.

He wanted to speak, but there were no words. Instead, he began to lean in, across time and space, determined to once more feel the press of her lips on his.

Then, a powerful voice intervened.

"Stop!"

They turned to see Luke in the doorway, his arm extended, as he blew the walls out of Rey's hut.

When Rey looked back, Ben was gone.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You might have noticed that I'm keeping the majority of the original dialogue the same, but the thoughts of the characters and some of their actions are quite different!**

**And don't worry... there will soon be some fairly significant changes happening ;)**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


End file.
